Little Games
by YourCryingShoulder
Summary: One-shot Troy tells Gabriella about his girlfriend. Fluff! Troyella!


Little Games

Troy walked up the stairs of Gabriella's house as her mom and just let him in, one hand behind his back being hidden from probing eyes. As he walked down the white hallway to Gabriella's room, he quickly checked the his watch.

_Right on time_.

With a light knock on the door and Gabriella's okay to come in he quickly entered, closing the door lightly behind him.

Gabriella stood in front of the mirror, preoccupied by finishing her make up until she saw it was Troy coming to see her.

"So where are you going this lovely evening?" Troy asked as he went and sat down on top of the bed, his hand still kept out of her view.

"Just going out soon. Why do you ask?" Gabriella asked him, gazing at him weirdly as she came and sat down beside him.

Troy sighed. "Well, I want to tell you about my girlfriend."

"Okay?" Gabriella said uncertainly.

"Well," Troy breathed out as he looked at her. "Today's our anniversary and I wanted to tell her something really important," he told her.

"And what was that?" she wondered out loud.

"Well, that's the thing. I've never told her before, or anyone for the matter and I'm sort of nervous," he sighed heavily.

"I think she would want to know," she told him, looking at him pointedly.

He looked her straight in the eye. "So I should just come out and tell her that I think she's beautiful?"

Gabriella's mouth went agape. "Troy-"

He inched closer, his eyes questionable. "Or tell her that she made me better than I ever thought possible?"

Gabriella stared at him, mouth closing tight.

"Or tell her that she is the only one that I could ever imagine being with?" Troy smiled dreamily.

Gabriella eyes began to water as she looked at her hands.

Troy inched closer seeing she seemed to have move away. "Should I tell her that I want to spend the rest of my life with her?"

Gabriella's head shot up. "You do?" she asked in disbelief.

"One day. One day, I'm going to ask her to marry me," he sighed as he stared up, as if an image of that day in front of him.

After a moment he snapped himself out of it and smiled at Gabriella. "But that's for another day. That not what I want to tell her _today_."

"And what do you want to tell her," Gabriella breathed out, fighting back tears.

"I want to tell her that whether it was from the moment I first laid eye on her, or the moment that we first kissed, or any other magical moment we shared, it doesn't matter. Because in this second, right now, I'm completely and madly in love with her." Troy smiled happily as he turned his gaze on her. "So what do you think she'll say."

Gabriella felt tears pierce at her eyes, trying to find a way out. "I think she'll say that she's in love with the most wonderful person in the whole world," she choke out as she put her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the tears that were shown in her voice.

"Really?" he asked as he gazed at her in happiness.

Gabriella nodded. "Really."

With his free hand, Troy pulled her to look at him. "Now don't cry. You're not supposed to cry." He gently wiped a stray tear from her cheek as he smiled cheekily.

"I can't help it," she said as more tears fell.

Troy smiled at her. "I love you Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled teary eyed at him. "I love you Troy," she whispered back as she leaned in and placed her lips on his.

"Happy Anniversary," Troy mumbled into the kiss, the rose that had been held behind his back falling lazily out of his hand and onto the floor as he raised his down empty hand to the back of her neck, pulling it closer. And just like the rose, he fell completely into her.

And in the back of his mind, absentmindedly, he wished they'd never stop this little game.

A/N: Wow, I always wanted to write this and hey, now I have! What do you think? Short, I know but that's how I like it. Fluff? I couldn't help myself. I'm not so sure its as good as it could have been but oh well. Ha, ha. Wow! Okay, now tell me what you think. Pretty please? With Zac Efron on top?


End file.
